Día de San Valentín
by Moon-9215
Summary: Un fic especial de San Valentín, UxO obviamente, ojala lo disfruten. XFA DEJEN MUCHOS RR


Ola a todos, como es San Valentín, decidí hacer un fic especial por el día, así que espero que les guste. Empecemos.

Día de San Valentín

Era un hermoso día en Kadic, y no solo por que estaba despejado y hacía mucho sol, sino por que era 14 de febrero, Día de San Valentín, y para los chicos del grupo de Jeremie, Yumi, Aelita, Odd y Ulrich era un gran día.

Hacia unos meses que habían detenido a X.A.N.A y salvado al mundo, aunque este nunca supo que alguna vez estuvo en peligro, y desde entonces sus vidas iban de bien a mejor: Jeremie y Aelita se habían hecho novios, al igual que Yumi y William, luego de liberarlo del control mental de X.., y Ulrich sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de Odd, sin saber que este sentía lo mismo por el.

Pero el ese día sería el día en que Ulrich le diría a Odd lo que sentía por el, e invitarlo al baile de San Valentín era la mejor forma para hacerlo ya que de todas formas al baile irían parejas tanto hetero como homosexuales.

Tenía todo listo: estaba bien arreglado, tenía listo el regalo que le daría a Odd, y tenía listas las palabras con las que le confesaría su amor.

Camino decidido hacía la sala de arte, donde el rubio italiano estaba pintando, ya que ese era su pasatiempo favorito.

Precisamente allí estaba el objeto de su amor, pintando un cuadro con la vista hacia una ventana abierta que daba al jardín, dejándole al joven artista ver el hermoso follaje que adornaba el día.

-¿Odd?-pregunto el joven alemán, sacando al chico gato de su ensoñación artística.

-Ah, hola, Ulrich-contesto el rubio con una radiante sonrisa-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto.

-Solo venía a ver como estabas-mintió, aunque luego de darse algo de valor decidió ser honesto-y a preguntarte si alguien ya te había invitado al baile de San Valentín-dijo.

-No, la verdad no-contesto Odd, con algo de tristeza en su voz-¿Por qué la pregunta?-pregunto.

-Bueno, es que quería decirte-empezó a decir, antes de tomar una bocanada de aire y proseguir-¿Iríasalbaileconmigo?-dijo todo rápido, pero Odd llego a comprender lo que Ulrich le quería decir.

-Me encantaría-dijo con una bella sonrisa, dejando al castaño entre anonadado y feliz.

-¿Te parece si vamos a las siete?-le pregunto a su cita.

-A las siete me parece perfecto-respondió.

Ulrich salió del salón de arte más que emocionado, ya que su amado rubio había aceptado ir con el al baile.

Corrió a su cuarto, se arreglo todavía más para su cita, alisto el regalo y partió hacia el auditorio, donde se celebraba el baile.

El lugar estaba preciosamente hecho: una esfera disco de espejos en forma de corazón, globos, listones, luces, todo listo para la bella velada entre los enamorados.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí-dijo una fastidiosa voz que Ulrich reconoció demasiado bien: Sissi, la cual no podía vestir más vulgar: top magenta, falda roja, medias de red y zapatos de tacón.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Sissi?-le pregunto molesto el castaño, nada feliz de verla.

-Nada-dijo simplemente la pelinegra-solo bailar contigo-dijo con descaro.

-Lo siento, Sissi, ya tengo pareja-le recalco el castaño.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?-pregunto enojada la francesa.

-Que bueno que preguntes-dijo una voz que hizo voltear a ambos: Odd había llegado.

El rubio vestía una playera de manga corta con gorro color morado, jeans ajustados, muy ajustados, sus zapatillas amarillas favoritas y un chaleco con tonos de morado, en una oreja se podía distinguir una arracada de diamante, aparentemente genuino, además de que se había arreglado el cabello para que quedara igual a como lo tenía cuando llego a Kadic, o sea caído hasta su cuello…estaba simplemente hermoso.

-Odd-dijo Ulrich, con un brillo en los ojos-te ves increíble-dijo, mientras le hacía una simple reverencia al rubio felino, quien rió coquetamente por el comentario y la reverencia.

-¿Y yo que?-pregunto Sissi enojada.

-Te lo pondré así, Sissi-empezó a decir Ulrich con indeferencia-he visto casas de burlesque con mujeres vestidas más decentemente que tu-le dijo cortante.

Ese hiriente comentario hizo a la pelinegra alejarse de la feliz pareja, sin dejar de maldecir furiosa por ser rechazada.

-¿Quieres bailar?-le pregunto Ulrich a Odd, ofreciéndole la mano.

-Claro-dijo el rubio italiano con una hermosa sonrisa.

Fueron a la pista de baile, Ulrich poso su mano izquierda en la cintura de Odd, este puso la suya en el hombro del contrario, y tomándose de sus manos libres, empezaron a bailar lenta y suavemente al son de la canción que había puesto el DJ, Remember me this way de Jordan Hill.

_Every now and then  
We find a special friend  
Who never lets us down  
Who understands it all  
Reaches out each time you fall  
You're the best friend that I've found  
I know you can't stay  
A part of you will never ever go away  
Your heart will stay_

Los dos bailaban muy pegados, hasta que Odd guió la mano derecha de Ulrich hasta su cintura, y al separar la suya de la de su cita, la dirigió al hombro desocupado de este.

(Coro)

_I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life would just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way  
_

En eso Ulrich decidió hablar.

-Odd, quiero decirte algo en privado-le dijo al oído, antes de separarse y llevarlo fuera del auditorio.

El jardín esa noche estaba aun más hermoso que durante el día, con la luna, las estrellas y las luciernagas.

_I don't need eyes to see  
The love you bring to me  
No matter where I go  
And I know that you'll be there  
Forever more apart of time, you're everywhere  
I'll always cares_

_(Coro)_

-Y, ¿de que quieres hablar, Ulrich?-le pregunto Odd con curiosidad.

-Es una confesión-dijo el alemán, mientras sacaba la cajita con el regalo-Odd, he querido decirte esto desde hace mucho tiempo-le decía solemnemente el mayor-te amo, ¿serías mi novio?-dijo finalmente.

El italiano quedo sorprendido al ver el regalo de Ulrich: una gargantilla con una gema morada en forma de corazón.

-Si, si quiero-dijo el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos, antes de lanzarse a los labios de su amor.

_And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you  
I'll be standing by your side and all you do  
And I won't ever leave  
As long as you believe  
You just believe_

-Pero yo no tengo un regalo para ti-dijo Odd con tristeza, luego de romper el beso.

-Si lo tienes-dijo Ulrich con una sonrisa, confundiendo a Odd-solo tienes que prometerme que nunca te alejaras de mi, por que sin ti estaría perdido-le dijo con dulzura.

-Si-dijo Odd con una sonrisa-te lo prometo, Ulrich, mi amor-dijo, antes de fundirse nuevamente en un beso.

Y así, la noche fue testigo del amor de dos jóvenes, quienes se confesaron en Día de San Valentín.

_I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life would just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way  
Hmm……….. __this way_

Fin

Ojala les haya gustado este fic especial del Día de San Valentín, allí nos leemos. Adiós


End file.
